Devastation of Indines
__NOEDITSECTION__ BattleCon: Devastation of Indines Second game of the BattleCon franchise. As new villains appear to lay claim to the world of Indines, new heroes rise to challenge them. BattleCON: Devastation of Indines puts you in control of 30 mighty heroes and deadly villains to decide the fate of the world. Each character brings a totally new play style and core mechanic to the table, making each match unlike any other. Take control of a guitar-playing zombie rocker, a pair of tag-teaming werewolves, a prodigal paladin, a genius artificer, and more in the fight for the fate of the world! Each opponent you face will require you to adapt new strategies and rethink your strengths and weaknesses. Characters use the same fundamental tactics, but each styles these tactics in their own way for a unique play experience packed with tons of variety. The same foundations mean each character is easy to pick up and play, but varying styles mean that every matchup stays fresh and each character is challenging to master. Cast and Roles Main Cast Devastation of Indines contains 30 main characters, divided into five flights: Flight 1, Novice: *Alexian XXXVII - War King *Eligor Larington - Successor to Saint Kelbran *Karin & Jager Brandtford - Hunting Pack *Marmelee Greyheart - Princess of the Dragons *Pendros Schalla - Wandering Druid *Shekhtur Lenmorre - Cursed Heroine Flight 2, Beginner: *Cairngort Rexan - Overlord of Gesselheim *César Grist - Reliquary Hunter *Kajia Septie Salix - Corrupted Dryad *Saint Mikhail Isen - Hand of Divinity *Ottavia Six - Tactical Operative *Runika Zenanen - Artificer Extraordinaire Flight 3, Intermediate: *Aria - Robotic Explorer *Byron Krane - The Immortal Bound *Clinhyde Eight - Special Operative *Lesandra Machan - Battle Summoner *Lymn - Dream within a Dream *Oriana Xenia Vellopholetta - Astral Conqueror Flight 4, Advanced: *Adjenna Callista - The Dragon Queen *Arec Russel Zane - Prodigal Sorceror *Clive Melmont - The Inventor's Apprentice *Gerard Matranga - The Mercenary King *Joal Kalmor - Monster Hunter *Voco Astrum - Music to Raise the Dead Flight 5, Master: *Endrbyt - The Collector *Gaspar Geddon - Disciple of Naught *Iaxus the Shattered - The Ancient at the Gate *Kaitlyn Van Sorrel - Grand Marshal of the Planestalkers *Malandrax Mecchi - Deadly Genius *Tanis Trilives - Ghostly Puppeteer Boss Characters Devastation of Indines also introduces boss characters that can take on up to 4 characters at once. *Runika Zenanen (Udstad) - Against the Dragon Queen *Larimore Burman - Testing the Heroes *Magdelina Larington (Twilight Intercessor) - Between Light and Darkness *Havoc - Devastation is at Hand Guest Characters Devastation of Indines contains four guest characters appearing from other sources. These characters are not considered canon to the Indines universe, and are included by permission of their relevant creators. *VG Gal Iris *Mark.PTO *Bridj *Legacy and the Freedom Five A guest boss character is also included: *Victor Ramos Future Characters Devastation of Indines was launched through a Kickstarter campaign. When funding reached certain stretch goals, new characters were added to the game. Initially, six characters were added - Kaitlyn, Mikhail, Gaspar, Ottavia, Pendros and Gerard. Three further characters and one boss were added, to be created by specific backers of the kickstarter campaign, those being Iaxus the Shattered, Endrbyt, Kajia Septie Salix and the boss Havoc. Three final characters were added as a result of a Backer's Choice poll - Clive, César and Lymn. The remaining 11 choices were as follows: *Abarene Unt Hallicris *Amon Elcela *Baenvier Marlgrove *Dravil Coldwater *Irialandradayamorella (Iri) *Jasper Haekel *Larimore Burman *Rixia Van Sorrel *Sarafina Vanedran *Sera Malephaise *Wilhelm Barts Several of these characters now appear in Fate, and the remaining characters are expected to be included in future BattleCon games. These characters have also mostly appeared in other Indines games. BattleQuest BattleQuest is a solo or co-operative dungeon-crawl, designed to be more of a puzzle mode than a competition. Currently there are six dungeons planned: Baroness Ancella's Crypt - A single-player dungeon full of zombies and imps, watched over by a vengeful ghost. Magister Kilgrem's Laboratory '''- For a tag-team. An island laboratory packed with mechanical traps and homunculi, with a dangerous new artificial life at its heart. '''The Crenelated Spire of Amalao - For two players simultaneously. A massive tree that serves as the tower for the shadowy Archmage Demarq . Temple of the Sun - For a three-man tag-team, a massive complex that rises and sets from beneath the Sanghalese Desert. Watched over by the vengeful ancient warrior-king Altnam . Well of Souls '''- For three players simultaneously. The legendary journey from the world of the living into the Afterworld . Those who make this trek must face the Demon King Malephaise in all his dark power. '''Beyond the Gate - For a four-man tag-team, this dungeon was added when the Kickstarter campaign reached $130,000 - it is an excursion through the planes of Indines to the final showdown against Oriana . 157288b45bf51bb123b52d352ba0b5ce_large.jpg|Baroness Ancella´s Crypt 7fce90342047ab601309b6158f6d393e_large.png|Magister Kilgrem´s Lab Extended Edition As part of the Kickstarter campaign for Devastation, several stretch goals added extra content that is not in the main box. This content is now available as BattleCon: Devastation Extended Edition . Category:Game Category:BattleCon